Corruption
Corruption is the twenty-seventh episode of the eleventh season, and 125th overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on October 21, 2019 in Australia and will air on November 8, 2019 in Canada. It aired in the US on January 18, 2020, paired up with "The Kaiju Protocol." Synopsis The story of Zane's arrival in the Never-Realm and how he fell under the sway of the villainous Vex. Plot After casting himself out of the Formlings, Vex wanders away and finds a castle. He observes the warriors coming out of the castle in formation, but not for long because he gets captured by them. They take him to their ruler and report him. Vex tries to trick Grimfax into replacing his advisor and helping him destroy the Formlings. When Grimfax hears this, he realizes this is Vex and lets him know that he knows his stories. Grimfax then turns him away and Vex swears that he will have his revenge on them all. Vex travels through the forest, looking for food. He tries to steal fish from the Ice Fishers, catch a chicken, and pick berries, but fails, running into many obstacles. Eventually, he sleeps uncomfortably on a ledge but wakes up when he hears a portal opening up in the sky. It opens up several times, dropping out one of the Monastery's defense systems, parts of the Titan Mech, Zane, and the staff holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. When Zane falls out of the portal, he drops the staff and lays unconscious while Vex chooses to hide and watch him closely, rather than helping him, even when Zane calls out. .]] Vex watches Zane fix the mech and is amazed when he sees Zane's power. He laughs evilly and follows the latter throughout the realm. He soon watches in amazement when Zane uses the scroll to against the Ice Bird and sends it fleeing. After Zane creates the Ice Cave, he fixes up what he can with the mech, until he records himself for someone to find one day. Zane then starts up the mech diagnostic, while Vex tries to steal the scroll and use it to destroy Zane with the scroll first. Unfortunately, Vex can't use it (as he lacks an elemental power) but having overheard the results of a failed diagnostic, he rips out the cable from Zane. Zane immediately reboots and all of his memories are wiped out. Subsequently, Zane awakes and Vex tricks Zane into thinking he lives in the Never-Realm, his identity is the Ice Emperor, and that Vex is his adviser. He states Zane was cast out his castle and persuades Zane into taking his scepter and to take back what is "rightfully his." They crash into Grimfax's castle and after a quick battle, Zane converts Grimfax's warriors into Blizzard Warriors. Grimfax questions who Zane is and Vex introduces him as the Ice Emperor and pressures the scared Grimfax to allying with them or facing the consequences. Taking the throne and new armor, Zane establishes himself as the Ice Emperor, while turning the castle into the Castle of Ice. He sends a wave of Ice throughout the realm to let everyone know the true ruler. Vex then takes his place by Zane’s side, as his advisor. Cast *Automated Response - Kelly Metzger *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Ice Fisher - TBA *Vex - Michael Kopsa *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Warrior - TBA *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Never-Realm **Castle of Ice ***Throne Room **Great Lake **Ice Bird's Nest ***Ice Cave Trivia *'Narrator': Vex *This marks the second time Vex reads the title of an episode. *Zane is revealed to have been the one who made the Ice Cave. *The reason why Zane became the Ice Emperor was because Vex erased his memories and manipulated him into overthrowing the previous ruler of the Never-Realm, who is revealed to be Grimfax. **This marks the second Zane has had his memories erased. *This is the first episode to take place in a flashback for its entirety. *When Zane is having his helmet put on in a close up before opening his eyes, it is almost similar to when the intro character is in a close up before opening their eyes at the beginning of the episode before the events of the previous episode are shown from Season 1 to Season 10. *Despite Zane having a role in the episode, this is the second episode to focus on a villain than the Ninja, the first episode being "The Absolute Worst." *Vex spying on the palace is similar to how Wu and Garmadon were spying on Mambo's Palace in "Never Trust a Human": both spyed on palaces and both were caught. Errors *When the Titan Mech was first banished to the Never-Realm, the left arm was banished first then later the whole mech. But in this episode, the right arm gets banished first. **The arm was also brought with Zane when it started to storm. But at the end of "Vengeance is Mine!," the arm was actually left behind when Zane left. *Zane's recording is different from the one in "The Message." *In the Cartoon Network captions, it was said that one of the Ice Fishers who caught Vex stealing fish was Uthaug. However, this is false, since Uthaug would've a different appearance in "The Never-Realm." Gallery Pre castle.jpg SotFSVexCastleofIce.PNG|Vex looks over at the castle. 20190903 195509 rmscr.jpg Screenshot_20191021-071401.png Screenshot_20191021-071506.png ZaneOnMech.png Zane FS vs. Giant Eagle 60F464CC-31A3-4EA6-AC8C-8534B6F0EE9C.jpeg|Vex attempts to persuade Grimfax C62E87F0-240D-4CB6-BAA7-6851A40DE7AC.jpeg|Grimfax sees through Vex's lies. 1.jpg|Vex unplugging Zane's diagnostics cable. Screenshot_20191021-084813.png|Zane's memory is erased. zane freeze throne.jpg|Zane freezes the throne room's steps. 3.jpg Zane emperor mask off.jpg Zanes facemask is put on.jpg|Zane becomes the Ice Emperor. Screenshot_20191021-114911.png 0B370DD2-AD41-43FA-88BD-D2E50E3E47AC.jpeg 306273A9-418F-4C50-BAA5-191723819BFF.jpeg 80200A34-1520-4E51-ADD6-8F87F3E5ED2B.jpeg Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network